Tickle Fight
by Skye Prower 2014
Summary: Charmy and Espio have a friendly tickle fight on a stormy day.


Espio was with Charmy on his bed, on a stormy day, while Vector went to Vanilla's for lunch.  
>They were laying next to each other, their hands behind their heads, and bored as ever.<br>"I'm sooooooo bored..." Charmy said with a bored look.  
>"Me too, Charmy..." Espio agreed.<br>"I wish the rain would stop. Does it look like it might stop soon?" Charmy asked.  
>"No, i don't think so. The forecast said it was supposed to rain all day today." Espio answered.<br>"I guess we won't be doing ninja training outside today." Charmy replied.  
>"Pretty much, Charmy." Espio replied.<br>"Well, what should we do?" Charmy asked.  
>"I' don't know." Espio said.<br>They both just stared up at the celling together for a while.  
>'There's gotta be something fun to do...even it it's something to do with laughter.' Charmy thought.<br>An idea suddenly formed in his head, and he grinned to himself.  
>He slowly crawled to Espio, and jumped onto his stomach.<br>"Ooof! Charmy, what are you doing?" Espio asked, annoyed from that.  
>Charmy said nothing, instead, he snaked his hands underneath Espio's armpits, and started tickling them rapidly, Espio burts into laughter.<br>"AAAAAHAAHAHAH! CHARMY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHY ARE YOU TICKLING MEEE? HAHAHAHA" Espio laughed.  
>"Because i wanna have fun, Espio!" Charmy said with a big grin, continuing to tickle Espio's armpits.<br>"HAHAHAHAAH! STOP IT, CHARMY! HAHAHAHAHA STOP IT! HAHAHAHAH!" Espio laughed hard as tears steamed down his cheeks "I like this, so i'm not going to stop now!" Charmy said, tickling his ribs and belly.  
>"HAHAHAHAHA! CHARMY! HAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Espio laughed.<br>"Aww, is the detective ninja chameleon ticklish?" Charmy taunted, continuing to tickle him.  
>"HAHAHAHAHA! CHARMY! HAHAHAHAHHHAH! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHA!" Espio laughed, he decided to get Charmy back.<br>Espio grabbed Charmy's his, and rolled him onto his back, climbing on top of him with a big grin.  
>"Now let's see how you like it!" Espio said, tickling Charmy's belly and ribs.<br>"HAHAHAHAHAHA! ESPIO STOP! I'M TICKLISSSSSSSH! HAHAHAHAHA! STOP!" Charmy laughed.  
>"Not for a while!" Espio replied, continuing to tickle Charmy.<br>"HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT, ESPIO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Charmy laughed.  
>"Now let's try your armpits!" Espio said, tickling his underarms.<br>"HAHAHAHAHA! STOOOOP! HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHAHA!" Charmy laughed with tears steaming down his cheeks.  
>"Aww, is the little hyperactive chaotix bee ticklish?" Espio taunted in a mock, continuing to tickle Charmy.<br>"HAHAHAHAHAAH! NOOOOOOW YOU'RRRRRRRRRRRRE GONNNNNNNNNNNNNNA GEEEEET ITTTTTTTT!" Charmy laughed.  
>He rolled Espio over with all his might onto his back, tickling him again.<br>"HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR! HAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHAHA!" Espio laughed.  
>"Hey, you tickled me back!" Charmy said, continuing to tickle him.<br>Espio reach out to Charmy's ribs, and started tickling him.  
>"HAHAHAHAHA! ESPIO! NOOOO FAAAAAAIR!" Charmy laughed, still tickling Espio.<br>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES IT ISSSSSSSSSS! HAHAHAHAHA!" Espio laughed, still tickling him.  
>Charmy eventually lost his strength, fell onto his back, and Espio got on top of him, continuing to tickle him.<br>"HAHAHAHAHAHA! ESPIO! HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Charmy laughed.  
>"You're so cute when you're being tickled, Charmy!" Espio said, continuing to tickle him everywhere.<br>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHA" Charmy laughed.  
>"Not yet, my little friend!" Espio said, still tickling him.<br>"HAHAHAHAHA! COME ON! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHA!" Charmy laughed.  
>Espio saw that Charmy couldn't take much more, so he stopped tickling him, crawling beside him.<br>Charmy just layed there, trying to catch his breath.  
>"Now that...*pant*...was...fun..." Charmy said, catching his breath.<br>"Yes it was. That was a really fun tickle fight, Charmy." Espio said, smiling down at Charmy.  
>"...*pant*...you tickled...pretty...*pant*...good." Charmy replied with each breath.<br>"You tickled pretty good yourself, Charmy." Espio replied, stroking Charmy's head.  
>Charmy finally got all his breath back, and sat up.<br>"We'll have to do it again sometime, Espio." Charmy said with a smile.  
>"Yeah, i agree. Tickling is one of my rainy day games." Espio replied.<br>"Mine too! Let's go downstairs and get something to eat. I'm starving." Charmy replied.  
>"Yeah, me too. Let's go." Espio said.<br>They got off the bed, and went downstairs to make some food.

THE END! 


End file.
